Green Box
The Green Box is a hidden and mysterious object at the end of the Lava Cavern, which can be found by going through a secret walkway in the Volcano Obstacle inside the Volcano. The Green Box is actually colored white, but the green sparkles it is emitting makes it appear green. The box spins around and has no texture. When touched, a popup will appear on your screen reading "Your success has been noted.", but does nothing else. Note there are logs that send to Defaultio in the programing when you get to the green box. Defaultio himself hasn't stated what the specific purpose of this feature is, and thus, has caused many to speculate myths about it for years. One of the most accepted and well-known theories regarding the purpose of the Green Box is that it used to be bait for exploiters and hackers, however, as said above, it is not yet confirmed. Another well-known theory is that when a player touched the box and had his success 'Noted' Defaultio would grant them a rare axe or loose item later on in the game. There are three known ways to access the Green Box; all are advised to be done with teamwork. All methods are extremely difficult and require effort and patience, so beware. The third method is fairly easy and can be done with one person. Below are the two known methods that a player can use: Lava Cavern Pathway: This method is the original, and the only method that does not use glitches to get to the green box. A player must manage to plank a long piece of wood, go up the Mountainside, get up the Volcano Obstacle, and drag the long piece of wood down the Lava Cavern. If long enough, a player can adjust the position of the wood, and use it as a bridge to reach the Green Box. Boulder Cave Pathway: Two players must push themselves in the small opening inside the Boulder Cave. If a player manages to glitch through that small opening, he must act quickly and walk through the Underground Grove. He must walk through a narrow area, and if the roof of the Lava Cavern is directly to the right of the player, he must jump to the right and down a small opening in the ceiling of the Boulder Cave. This pathway was attempted to be fixed by [[Defaultio] by placing a wall over the roof of the Green Box. However, there is still a tiny crevice that wasn't covered, making the Green Box ''still ''accessible through this pathway. Therefore, this method is not patched.] ''Blueprint Method:'' This method is fairly easy and new, making it unpatched currently. A player must get a Val's all-purpose hauler and a small floor blueprint. They need to drive to the 2nd ledge in the volcano (just before the Boulder Cave) They must face the wall so the front of the car and the left is touching a wall. They must get their small floor blueprint and put it near the back of their truck. They must press T and jump. If you are still in the volcano, try again. If you made it, jump to the platform below the current one you are on. In the bottom left there is a tiny slit. Jump through and you're in the green box. On very rare occasions, the Green Box will disappear. This is due to an error of a script that handles the Volcano. This is done to prevent players from getting the Green Box without being damaged by staying inside the Volcano for too long, or even from taking damage by touching the lava in the Volcano Cavern. Category:Volcano Category:Artificial Features Category:Anomalies Category:Light Source